My Life After Spain
by WeasleyTwinObsessed
Summary: Sequel to Love and Fear. Wonder what happened after Spain? Well you'll just have to read about it in here. Read about Leon and Jess' life together now that there back in the states. Read to find out if Jess' dad approves of Leon or not.
1. Home At Last

_**It's the sequel guys!!! I didn't have time to type anything before now. It was kind of late last night before I could get to this and I would have only had a few minutes to type so I didn't start anything. Well guys be nice because this story is all coming from my own head, I'm not getting any help from the survival guide. So please please be gentle.**_

**My Life After Spain**

Chapter 1 Home At Last

I don't think I've ever been so happy to go back to the White House as I was when we were on the plane.

**A Few Hours Earlier **

Leon drove the jet ski to the closest island we could find and called Hunnigan to let her know where we were. Ashley and I just fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Ash I'm so sorry you had to go through that," I said to her in a small voice that I didn't recognize as my own.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that just to get to me. I mean I just sat in a cell for a couple days, only being let out to go to the bathroom. You and Leon had to deal with all of those people before you even got to the church. And every time I got taken I didn't really see anything like what you guys did," she said to me.

I reached over and pulled her into a hug not realizing until now that she felt like a burden. That's the thing with Ashley not very often will she just come out and say she feels like a burden, she'll stick it somewhere in her like mini speech.

"Listen to me neither Leon or I feel like you're a burden. What happened to you could have happened to me, that is if they knew about me," I said to her while looking her in the eyes.

"Your sister's right Ashley. It's not your fault that you're here. Hell it could have happened to anyone. When we first got here I promised your sister that I would do everything in my power to get you back because I couldn't save my own sister when she needed me. She was killed one day when we were younger by our step father," he said and I felt so bad.

After he said that I realized that I only know the stuff about his present and a few years into his past. When we get back Leon and I are so sitting down and talking about all the important stuff.

We all just lied down together; Leon completely on the ground, me cuddled into his side and Ashley's head lying on my legs, while we waited for help to arrive.

A few hours later we saw a helicopter in the distance heading straight for where we were. A few minutes later the helicopter landed slightly down the beach from where we were so it didn't land right on top of us.

A man in a suit that I recognized as the head of the government agents stepped out of the helicopter and ran over to where we were.

"Are you three all right?" he asked us. "Everyone, including your parents, were watching what was going on through the camera on your mic. We almost didn't believe what we were seeing until your father brought up Raccoon City," he said while we were heading back to the helicopter.

"Yea Leo we're fine, a little shaking up but we're fine. We made it out alive didn't we?" Leon said the Leo.

"You guys might have made it out alive but we saw that hit that you took Jess. Hell it had to have been bad enough if Leon had to stitch you up!" Leo exclaimed. He was right, I just hope that they didn't actually see Leon stitching up my stomach.

"It was pretty bad. You guys didn't see Leon stitching me up did you?" I asked Leo really hoping that he said no.

"No we didn't see it for two reasons. 1 some of the guys on the team don't do real well with a lot of blood and 2 I thought that it would be better for your parents if they didn't see it," he said to me and I was grateful enough to send him a small genuine smile.

"Can we please just get home so we all can shower and get some sleep?" I hear Ashley ask from behind me. I just chuckled, I highly doubt that any of us would be getting any sleep for a while. At least anything more than an hour or two.

**Present Time**

So here we are about two or three hours outside of Washington, D.C. Ashley's head is in my lap while my head is on Leon's shoulder with his on mine. I'm just sitting there thinking and running my fingers through Ashley short hair.

"You still awake sweetheart?" I hear Leon ask me. I turn my head to look at him and just shake my head yes.

"I got some sleep but before I could get to an hour the nightmares started. I've been in and out of sleep since we left,, but I've been up for about 45 minutes," I respond to his question.

"Well we'll be there in about an hour," he said to me. Huh I guess my timing was off by a couple hours. So the rest of the trip Leon and I just talk about our pasts. He told me a little bit about his sister even though he didn't have to.

I told him stories about Ashley and I's childhood. One in particular about my 5th birthday and a clown getting arrested. I didn't like the clown but it was pretty funny to see a clown get taken away in handcuffs.

"All right everyone we're getting ready to land, so I'd gather what you have so you're ready to get off and get back to the White House," Leo says to us on his way back here. And as he's coming back here he sees my head on Leon's shoulder and Leon's arm around my shoulders.

"Kennedy do I want to know why your arm is around the president's daughter?" Leo asked him. Leon and I just chuckled.

"Well Leo Jess and I are dating," Leon says to him with a smirk on his face. Leo just gave us a small smile and a warning about Dad. I told him the same thing I told Leon. Dad won't care as long as Leon makes me happy and he doesn't hit me. Five minutes later we're landing and exiting the helicopter.

We're home at last.

_**Ok guys was that ok for just making it up as I typed? I hope so because I really want to do a sequel but I don't want to type one if I suck at just making up my own story. I'll start what I can tonight but I'm kind of tired and I don't want to put up another chapter if you guys think it sucks. YOU GUYS MUST REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YO THINK! **_

_**Lots of Love**_


	2. Drama With My Mother

_**Ok guys thank you to those that have read this story. I wasn't really sure if anyone would like it or not, I wasn't even sure if I liked it but I guess if you guys like it then I'm doing pretty good. I'm sorry I won't be able to post as quickly since I don't have the guide for help, and I have to think of all my own ideas.**_

**My Life After Spain**

Chapter 2 Drama With My Mother

When we stepped off the helicopter I immediately noticed my parents and some of the secret service men standing by the presidential limo. Before we were even a foot away from the helicopter my parents where running towards Ashley, Leon and I.

"Oh my god are you girls ok?" my mother asks while hugging Ashley. I was surprised when she pulled me into a hug since we have never gotten along in the past.

"Yeah Mother we're fine, so is Leon," I said to her not hugging back. When she pulled back Daddy pulled me into the tightest hug you could imagine. My dad and I have always been close, as have Ashley and Mother.

While I was still in Daddy's death grip a let out a yelp. He hugged a little too tight, it upset my stitches.

"Jess what's wrong?" I hear Leon ask me not even a moment after I let out the yelp. I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine Daddy just hugged a little to tight. It kind of pulled at the stitches the wrong way," I told him and I could tell that Daddy felt bad about it so I gave him another hug telling him I was ok.

"Ok as much as I love everyone can we please get home so I can shower and get some clean clothes on?" I hear Ash ask. I couldn't help but laugh, but it was true all three of us needed a shower and some clean clothes.

"Yes whiney we can go home," I said to her. She glared at me and I just smiled at her. I felt Leon wrap his arms around my waist,his head on my shoulder, and felt his breath at my ear when he whispered in my ear.

"Be nice sweetheart. Plus it's been longer for her since she's had a shower." I sighed and nodded my head. I moved away from him slightly and smirked. What I wasn't aware of during this time was that my parents, Ashley, and the secret service were watching us.

"What's going on in that crazy head of your?" he asked. I just kept smirking and then a jumped up to reach his head and messed up his hair. Then I saw his own smirk and ran.

We were running around laughing acting like little kids. I shrieked when I felt a pair of arms around around of my waist, lift me off the ground and spin me in circles. I couldn't stop laughing, being with Leon has made me the happiest I've ever been.

Back behind us my parents were talking to Ashley. (Ok in reality she forgot that they were behind them so that line is just stating a fact.)

"Ashley what's going on between Agent Kennedy and Jessica?" Mother asked Ashley.

"They're in love Mom. If you had been there in Spain with us you would know it in an instant. I don't think I've ever seen her happier than when she's with Leon," she says to Mother.

"How long have they been together? She wasn't with him before she left. And she can't already be in love," Mother exclaims. I hear my mother and then I remember that they all have been behind Leon and I the whole time.

Leon and I walk over in time to hear Ashley defend us. I don't think I've ever heard Ashley talk to her in that voice before.

"Mom Aunt Ally and Uncle Dan didn't even know each other for two days and they fell completely in love in that short amount of time. Leon and Jess have know each other longer. In fact I remember Dad telling me once that you two only knew each other not even a week before you guys got married so don't you dare say that they can't be in love already.

"I've seen their love first hand and it's real. He's risked his life to save us both. More Jess because he loves her and me one because it was his job but also because I'm her sister and he doesn't want to see her in pain, whether it's psychical or mental," she ranted.

I look at Leon, then my mother, then Daddy and I can tell they're all just as shocked as I am about how Ashley talked to Mother.

"In case you forgot Mother you guys were watching what happened almost the whole time," I said to her in a voice I almost didn't recognize as mine because it was so cold. At that point Daddy jumped in recognizing it as a point at which Mother and I were going to be at each others throats in a moments time.

"Jess, baby girl, we didn't see as much as you'd think. We got to the point where you got Ashley and then things were going in and out of focus. We'd catch bits and pieces but really we didn't see much," he said to me.

"Leo said you guys saw everything," I said to him. We both looked to where Leo was and saw he was gone. I heard Daddy order some men to go find him while he took us all home.

**A Few Hours Later**

We got home a couple hours ago. Ashley, Leon and I all went to the showers. Well Ashley went to shower by herself while Leon and I took one together. And no you people can get those dirty thoughts out of your heads right now the only thing that happened was some kissing and washing each other. Nothing dirty happened.

No sexual touching or anything like that. Leon was almost the perfect gentleman except for the rough kisses.

The secret service caught Leo and Daddy fired him and promoted a new head. So Leon went to tell him some of what happened then he'd stop about the time he got to the part where we rescued Ashley the first time then he and I were going to talk to Daddy, Mother, and the new head, Nathaniel.

So while I'm waiting for Leon to finish up I'm sitting on one of those couch like things that are like right under the windows. You guys know what I mean right? If not use your imagination.

Anyway I'm sitting here in a strapless tank top and some sweats. As I'm looking out the window Daddy comes over and sits with me.

"What's up baby girl?" he asks me. I don't really know what to say to that. I could say a million different things but I won't.

"What do you think of Leon and I being together, I mean we all already know what Mother thinks about it," I ask him. And I really am curious to know what he thinks, because Daddy could make Leon's life a living hell if he doesn't like us together.

"Honestly baby girl?" he asks me. At my nod he continues. "I've never seen you so happy. And if he makes you happy then I'm ok with it."

I throw my arms around him and thank him for not being like Mother.

"I hate her. I feel like she thinks it's her duty to ruin my life in any way she can. But to bad for her I'm 24 God damn years old she can't do a thing," I tell him and he knows I mean it when I say I hate her. The two of us have never gotten along, even when I was younger.

At that moment Leon and Nathaniel show up so Leon and I can talk to the two of them plus Mother. So the four of us walk to Daddy office where Mother is waiting for us.

"So tell us everything from the moment you got off the plane, no matter how unbelievable and disgusting," Nathaniel said to us.

So we told our story with every unbelievable and disgusting detail we could remember. That was pretty much everything too. It's kind of hard not to remember all that stuff when you nearly got killed because of it.

"How do the stitches look Ms. Graham?" Nathaniel asked me. To be honest my wound was almost completely healed. It wasn't the stitches Daddy upset the wound was just a little sore.

"It's actually almost completely healed. It wasn't the stitches Daddy upset, the wound was just a little sore. Leon said that it would be sore for a couple more days, but other than that I feel perfectly fine," I told him.

I could tell that Daddy was relieved that it wasn't to serious. So we finished with what Daddy needed to know and then Leon and I left the office to let the other three talk.

"So what now?" Leon asked me. And I got an idea. Daddy assigned Leon to protect me even though he didn't need to for two reason. One because Leon was going to anyway and two I could take care of myself.

"It's time for bed now. After all it's 11 at night here hun," I told him. He walked up to me and gave me a kiss and said goodnight.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I asked him. From the confused look on his face I could tell that he thought I meant we went to bed in separate beds. Oh but how wrong he was.

"You want to share a bed?" he asked and I nodded explaining that I wanted to have someone next to me so I feel somewhat safer and I would feel lonely with him floors away from me instead of inches.

So we headed up to my room on the fourth floor. **(I have no idea how many floors the White House has so I'm guessing.) **Earlier when we got back I had all of Leon's things brought to my room. So when we got there all of my things plus Leon's were around the room.

"Who brought all my shit up here?" he asked. I pointed to myself as I got ready for bed. I already had to pajamas, I just needed to brush my teeth, brush my hair and wash my face.

Leon was already a pair of black sweatpants and a white wife beater. So he pretty much did the same thing I did except he just combed his hair he didn't brush it.

We walked over to the bed and crawled in. Leon on the left side and me on the right. I cuddled up to him, put my head on his chest and threw my arm over his stomach. He wrapped his right arm around my and grabbed my hand that was thrown over his stomach with his other hand.

I looked up at him and thought how lucky I was to have him in my life. I don't know how I survived without him to begin with. I could actually see myself marrying him and having kids with him, and it doesn't scare me.

"I love you," I hear him say. I look up at him and kiss him. Knowing that he really meant it and knowing that this was the man that I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

"I love you too. I don't know what I'd do without you," I said to him. He kisses the top of my head and closes his eyes. I do the same thing and I'm lulled to sleep by the sound of his heart. I smile knowing that I'm safe in the arms of the man I love.

The only thoughts that are going through my mind as I fall asleep are how much I love him and the thought of having nightmares.

After seeing that I can't help but wonder how long it's going to take for the nightmares to go away, and how much sleep I'm going to get over that amount of time. But once I'm nearly out of it all thoughts of nightmares instantly go away.

_**Wow! Long chapter huh? It's over two thousand words not counting what I typed at the beginning and what I'm typing know. Well anyway I'll try to type a bunch tomorrow. I probably won't post anything on Saturday because I'm having friends over for a late birthday party. It was yesterday. And I'll try to get as much as I can typed Sunday but no promises. Review!**_

_**Lots of Love.**_


	3. Leon's Step Father

**My Life After Spain**

Chapter 3 Leon's Step Father

About three hours after Leon and I feel asleep I was dreaming about Spain. Ashley and I were running around trying to find where Leon was taken to. After walking around a corner I saw a dead Leon tied to a pole. I heard someone screaming and I didn't realize that it was me screaming until Leon and Daddy shook me awake.

As soon as I saw Leon was ok I threw my arms around him and started sobbing so hard that I barely felt Leon place me on his lap and start rocking me. I barely felt his hand running up and down my back trying to get me calm again. Eventually Leon got me calm enough that I wasn't sobbing but the tears were still running down my face.

"Shh. Jess what'd you dream about?" Leon asked me. I just shook my head and clung to him even harder than I already was. I heard Leon talking to some people and it took me a few moments to realize that he was talking to Daddy, Mother and Ashley. Eventually I started dozing again and as I was drifting I heard the last bit of conversation between everyone.

"Leon do you think she's going to be ok?" I barely heard Ashley ask him. I was slightly surprised that she wasn't having dreams but then again she didn't see much of the really bad shit.

"It will take a lot of time but she'll be ok eventually she's a strong woman. She might not think she is but she's the strongest woman I've ever met," he said to her while placing me back in my original spot in bed.

I was out shortly after that. I wasn't to sure about going back to sleep but I was just to tired to argue with my head.

"Leon was it really that bad over there?" Daddy asked Leon in a voice that had I been awake I wouldn't have recognized as his.

"Yea Mr. President it was. I've seen shit like that in the past because of Raccoon City and all the other places the virus broke out in, but I've never seen anything that big or that bad," Leon said to him while looking over at me.

"Since you're dating my daughter Leon it's Jason. In public yes it's Mr. President, but in private it's just Jason," Daddy said to him. He walked around the bed to my side and gave me a kiss on the forehead. After saying goodnight to Leon he left and went back to his and Mother's room.

During the rest of the night we only had one more mishap. After Leon and I had woken up showered and gotten ready we went down stairs to get some breakfast. Mother still wasn't happy about the relationship between Leon and I but to bad.

Someone from the front came in to tell Leon that he had a visitor about half way into breakfast. Daddy told the secretary to bring him on in. As soon as the man stepped into the room and faced Leon, Leon was up and out of his chair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Leon asked the man in such a cold voice that I was even scared of Leon. Even in Spain when he was talking to Saddler or Salazar or someone along those lines he never spoke to them in such a cold and dangerous voice.

"I was in the the area sitting in a local diner when the news came on and you were on it. You were being acknowledged as a hero to the country," the man said to Leon as though Leon's tone hadn't scared him mat all.

"You didn't answer my question. WHAT the HELL are you doing here?" he asked the man again in the same cold and dangerous tone.

"Well your mother said to me one day that you were a government agent working in the White House. And when I realized what day it was I decided that I would come down to see if you were coming or not," the man said to Leon with a smile on his face like he knew something we didn't.

"If I were coming where?" Leon asked still not dropping his guard for a second.

"Why to your sister's grave. After all it is almost the 13th anniversary of her death," the man responded. The smile still on his face. And before any of us could stop him Leon had the man by the neck against the wall.

"You son of a bitch! How can you live with yourself after that? You killed MY BABY sister! She wasn't even 9 years old. And you think you can show your face to me. I promise you that one day you'll find the same fate as her. I may not kill you but someone else sure will," Leon yelled in the man's face. Well up until the promise he was yelling the he was just loud enough that we could hear him. His tone was even scarier than it was when the stepped in the room.

Then it hit me. Leon told Ashley and I that his step father murdered his sister when they were younger right before the helicopter showed up.

"You're Leon's step father," I stated more than asked. I could tell that he was shocked I even knew of him. Then he got all smug and arrogant.

"So Leon's told you about me?" he half asked.

"All he told me was how big of a jackass you where. And that you killed his sister right in front of him and didn't care that you did it," I said to him. I could see out of the corner of my eye that my parents and Ashley were moving away. They know that when I'm incredibly calm after something like what just happened that I'm so far beyond pissed.

So when Leon drops his step father I walk over to him smack him so hard his head turns to the side and you can see the red hand print. Then before he can do anything I knee him right in the groin.

"You are a sick twisted man. I hope you rot in hell for eternity," I say to him with so much venom that he flinches even though I didn't hit him for a third time. As I started to walk away I heard him ask me something.

"You want to know why I did it," he stated knowing that I wanted to know why he killed a poor innocent child who barely got a start in life.

"Yes I want to know why but I don't want to know if Leon doesn't," I said. I heard Leon ask why and I froze in my spot not even looking at him because I know if I do, when I hear the answer I'll end up trying to kill him.

"I killed her because she got in my way," he said. I asked him how an eight year old girl got in his why.

"She was being to nosy and always trying to figure out what I would do when I shut myself in my office. My boss said that if I didn't take care of things that I could kiss my job goodbye. So I when Leon went to stay at a friends and Lorey when to her sister's about an hour away I made it look like someone broke in. I knocked her out, threw her in the car, drove out to the corns fields 40 minutes away, took out my pocket knife and slit her throat. I left the car there, wiped all finger prints away, and started running back to the house. When I got there I took out the chloroform and used it on myself to make it seem like someone knocked me out and took and killed the girl," he said with a smug smile.

It hit me that this man was proud of the fact he killed an 8 year old girl and out away with it for the last 13 years. Leaving Leon and his mother wondering what could have been.

"You sick bastard!" I spit in his face. By the look on his face he wasn't expecting that. I felt Leon grab me around the waist and pull me back. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that he didn't want me to go away for murder or if he grabbed me so that he wouldn't end up killing him and going away for murder because I know that not even Daddy could get us out of that one. At least not without some sort of lie.

Daddy called the local police and they came and took him away. After all question were completed I noticed that Leon wasn't around so I asked Daddy if he had seen Leon. He told me that he sent Leon up to our room so he didn't have to deal with this all over again.

I ran as fast as I could up to our room. I like the sound of that, our room. Anyway when I got there I opened the door slowly and saw Leon on the bed asleep with tear tracks down his face. I walked over to him, kissed his forehead, took off his shoes and climbed onto the bed next to him.

I think his subconscious knew that I was near him because he moved closer to me. I moved so that my back was against the headboard and his head was in my lap. He continued sleeping and after about twenty minutes I got bored of running my fingers through his hair so I turned on the TV and my favorite show of all time was on, Bones.

Anytime there's Bones marathon or it's just on you can bet that my ass is either going to be on the couch or on my bed until it's over. When it's on the only time I move is when it's commercial and I need to pee or when it's an emergency.

About two episodes in Ashley knocked on the door. I told her to come in making sure that I didn't wake Leon up. After she shut the door behind her I patted the spot on my other side. She smiled and quickly walked over to the bed.

This is what would happen. Everyday Ashley and I would check the TV guide to see if Bones was going to be on . When it was we would run to our rooms get into our pajamas on and run to the kitchen to get some food and we'd run back to my room turn the TV on and watch Bones all day.

We'd only go to the bathroom when it was commercial and food was brought to our door about every hour and a half. The staff always knew when a marathon was going on because they'd always check to see if they'd have to run food up to us. And they didn't care because we hardly asked them to do anything and when we did it was little tiny things.

Ashley sat back next to me not asking questions which I was grateful for. And we just watched Bones for the rest of the day. When it was about 1 in the morning Ashley went back to her room for some sleep. I couldn't get to sleep I was just to worried about Leon. He'd been out since about 1 yesterday afternoon. I guess I kind of forgot to mention we always eat a late breakfast.

So I just kept watching Bones never falling asleep. The funny thing though is I grabbed me laptop and looked at the online TV guide and saw that Bones was on the rest of the day too. So I sat there with Leon's head in my lap until about 10 when he finally decided to join us in the land of the living.

"Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?" I asked him knowing that yesterday couldn't have been easy on him.

"I'm ok I guess. I always thought that I would feel better if I knew the truth, but the truth just made me feel worse," he said to me. Then he asked," What time is it?"

"It's about 10," I told him. Then I proceeded to tell him that he'd been asleep since about 1 yesterday afternoon and that I told everyone that nobody was to wake him. And then I some how slipped up and said that I'd been watching Bones since yesterday.

"You've been awake all that time?" he asked me with a concerned face. I just nodded and then told him to shush until commercial. He just laughed at me and pulled me to his chest. We sat like that and watched Bones. Of course I had to tell him what the show was about every time a commercial came on so he would know what was going on.

And that's how Ashley found us later. Pasted out in bed with me cuddled close to his chest, his arms around my waist, and Bones yelling at Booth on the TV.

_**Ok guys I don't owns Bones, but I LOVE the show so much. But anyway thank you to those that read and review. I probably won't have another chapter up until next week, with my friends coming over today. And I don't know what time they will be leaving tomorrow it all just depends. Read! Review!**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	4. The First Time

_**I am so sorry guys. Things have been so crazy lately. I've had so much homework it's not even funny, and I've had to do all sorts of stuff around the house. Since the weekend's coming up I promise to try and get a couple chapters up before Monday. Oh before I forget this chapter is for Emmalie and Jamie.**_

**My Life After Spain**

Chapter 4 The First Time

I didn't wake up until right before dinner. When I woke though there was no Leon. I moved over only to find that he wasn't there. So I got up and checked the bathroom, still no Leon. But I did get a glimpse of my reflection and damn I'm glad I didn't go out of the room because my hair was everywhere, my makeup was all screwed up. It wasn't pretty.

So I got into the shower. I washed off all my makeup. The eyeliner was kind of hard to get off, I got it to where it wasn't so dark but that was it. When I was done in the shower I dried off and I put on my natural look. Some blush, eye shadow, and mascara.

Then I when I was done I looked down and saw that I was still in my outfit from yesterday morning. So I walked out of the bathroom and walked into my walk in closet, grabbed my favorite black thong and nude bra. Then I headed over to my jean section and pulled out my favorite pair of jeans.

They're light in color and hug every single one of my curves from the hips down. Then I noticed Leon had organized his stuff in the closet. So I walked over to his stuff and looked through his shirts. While looking through his shirts I couldn't help but think that he has a good sense of style. For a straight guy anyway.

I found a black muscle t-shirt of his that had a design of a dragon on it. Not one of those dorky dragon shirts but one of those kinds of shirts that I could see most of the guys I know wearing it. Well not that shirt but you guys get what I mean right. Well anyway I pulled it on and grabbed a pair of black pee-toe heels.

I walked out of the closet and grabbed my heart necklace with the words live, laugh, love on it with diamonds in between the words. My hair was already dry, I forgot to mention that I blow dried and straightened it before I did my makeup. I put a black headband in my hair then I walked downstairs to see where everyone else was.

I found them all in the dining room eating. I guess they heard my heels because once I got closer to the table they looked up and noticed me.

"Hey how are you feeling sweetheart?" Leon asked me. He stood up, walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"We were just debating on whether to wake you up or not," Ashley said to me as I sat. I was a little to deep in thought so I didn't start getting food. When I finally snapped out of it Leon had already gotten my plate for me. I smiled in thanks at him, then I started eating.

"Leon told us how you stayed up until a little after 10 this morning. What to tell us why," Mother asked me. I didn't really want to talk to her.

"I wasn't really tired. I was too scared that the dreams would come back and I was too worried about Leon to get any sleep," I told her. Then I went back to eating. The conversation continued on while Leon held my hand under the table.

Then Leon and I took a walk around the yard. And for once no secret service followed me. Then again I'm sure after what happened in Spain Daddy thought that I didn't need protection.

We were just walking around, him with his arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist. There was a comfortable silence, not one of the awkward silence were you don't know what to say. This was where you didn't have to say anything.

Eventually we started talking about random things, but when it started getting dark we headed in. As we were walking down the hall to get to flight of stairs that lead to my room we walked past Mother, Daddy, and Ashley.

"Hey we're going to bed. It's been a long couple of days, so we're just going to turn in early," I told them with a slight smirk on my face. One that no one but Leon saw.

"Ok. Goodnight. Try to get at least a couple hours before the nightmares set in," Ashley said to us as we started up the stairs.

When we were far enough away from my family Leon turned to me and asked me what my smirk was about. I shook my head saying that I'd tell him when we got to our room.

We walked in and I locked the door without Leon seeing. He looked at me and I shook my head telling him to have a seat and I'd be out in a minute.

I walked over to the closet and locked the door so he couldn't try and see what I'm up to. I headed over to the very special part of my closet that I have yet to go over to. My lingerie. I opened up the drawers and looked through to see what I wanted to wear.

I was extremely nervous because this would be the first time Leon and I will have made love. As corny as it sounds we're not going to be fucking or having sex, or meaningless sex. We love each and next time we sleep together I'll call it something else but this time that's what it really is.

I finally see what I want to put on. I don't really know how to describe it. It's a black pair of underwear that shows a good deal of my ass, not like a thong. And then it's kind of a black bra but then there's like see through black fabric hanging from the bra. See I don't really know how to explain it, you'd have to see it.

But I put it on and I walk over to the door. I unlock it and open it a crack to see Leon watching the TV. So I open it all the way, Leon looks over at me and his jaw literally drops open a little bit. I'm kind of worried about what he thinks.

"Wow," he says in a half whisper. I bite my lip and decide to just take a chance. I walk over to him, strattle him and I pull him into a passionate kiss. Somewhere in the kiss Leon falls back and then changes our position so I'm on the bottom.

When things start to get really steamy I pull back slightly to tell him that this is my first time.

"Baby I have something to tell you," I say to him while he's biting my neck.

"What is it?" he asks me in a concerned voice. I look up at the ceiling and then back at him.

"Umm. I don't mean to ruin the mood but I'm still a virgin," I say to him with a huge blush on my face. After I said that I turned my head away from him. After about two seconds I feel his hand gently tilting my head so I'm looking at him.

"And you choosing to have your first time with me?" he asks me with a smirk on his face.

"There's no one I'd rather give it to," I said to him. He leans down and kisses with so much passion that I was sure that I was going to pass out.

His hands are running up and down my sides. Then up towards my chest. When he brushes the side of my breasts I can't help but moan. He grabs my hips and pulls my into a sitting position. His hands started going up taking my top with them, if you could call it a top. When he got to the top he pulled away and pulled it over my head.

Then we feel back onto the bed. He leaned back to look at me. I got self conscious and moved my arms to cover up. Leon grabbed my arms and pulled them back.

"Don't hide. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he said and that helped a little with my nerves.

He leaned down and started kissing and nibbling on my neck making me moan. I was so lost in the pleasure he was giving my neck I didn't notice his hands straying until one of his hands brushed against my most private area.

I gasped, out of shock and pleasure. His other hand was rubbing my nipple. Rubbing then pulling. Enough to make it painful but ohh so pleasurable. He took the other in his mouth lightly biting and running his tongue along it soothing it after the bites.

While he was doing that I could feel the throbbing and heat pooling down there. I wasn't sure what to think this was the first time I had felt anything like it.

He started making his way down to where my underwear began, placing kisses along my stomach as he went. When he got to my underwear he looked at me smile an encouraging smile. He gently started sliding them down my thighs, then my calves and past my ankles.

Then I sat up pulling him to me.

"It's not fair that I have nothing on while you're still completely dressed," I said to him while pulling off his shirt. I started doing the same thing he did to me. Placing kisses in my wake. I unbuttoned his pants then pulled his zipper down with my teeth.

Off his pants and boxers went. I love a guy who wears boxers. He laid us both down. Looked at me then apologized. I gave him a small smile and just nodded. I felt the tip of him at my entrance. He looked at me one more time to make sure I was completely sure. I nodded and then felt extreme pain.

I took in a sharp breath and let out a few tears. I knew it hurt the first time but this was bull shit. I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside out. I looked at Leon who had stilled waiting from my signal to move.

He brushed away my tears and kissed my forehead. After a few more moments I told him that it was ok for him to move. He slowly pulled out part of the way and then thrust back in. It was still painful but after a couple more thrusts then it was unbelievable pleasure.

Soon enough I was telling him to harder and faster. After a little bit I started meeting his thrusts. I could feel the pleasure building up and eventually Leon and I both let go. Climaxing together. I've never felt so much pleasure in my entire life.

We both collapsed. After a few minutes Leon moved next to me. I cuddled into his side tired. Partly from the past couple days but mainly from tonight's activities.

Before I feel asleep I heard Leon telling me for an amateur I was the best he's had and he was glad that I choose to give my virginity to him. Maybe not in those words though. He also told me he'll always love me no matter what.

_**OK guys be gentle with me. This is my first sex scene and I don't think I did a very good job. If you don't like it then tell me but don't be mean. Some who sent me a review asked me to put in a sex scene. If you guys don't like it then I won't put up an other chapter like this one. Review! Be nice though!**_

_**Lots of Love. **_


	5. The Morning After

_**The weekend is finally here! I know I'm going have this chapter up tonight, but I don't know if I'll have any more up tonight. I know I'll have a couple more over the next couple of days. Thanks to all those that have been reviewing.**_

**My Life After Spain**

Chapter 5 The Day After

When I woke up I thought that last night had been a dream until I looked down and saw I wasn't wearing anything under the sheet. My back was against Leon's chest while his arm was wrapped around my waist in a protective manner.

I gently picked up his arm and moved as quickly as I could so I wouldn't wake him up. Standing up I couldn't help but wince. I wouldn't say that I was in pain I was just sore from last night's activities. Not a bad sore the kind of soreness that makes you smile. If that makes any since to any one.

I walked into the closet after making sure one last time that Leon didn't wake up. I went and grabbed a pair or underwear and a matching bra. Then I headed over to my jean section and grabbed a pair of dark jeans with random patterns on the pockets. And the last thing I grabbed was a tight white shirt that hugged my figure perfectly. It was low cut, not enough to make it provocative but enough that it kept the guys wanting more. The sleeves rested mid biceps.

Then I headed to my shoes and grabbed my black peep-toe heels that I wore yesterday. I stepped out of the closet and walked over to the bathroom. I headed of to the shower and turned it on, grabbed a fresh towel and stepped in.

I washed my hair, soaped my body, and shaved. Then I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I opened the door again to check on Leon. I couldn't help but smile he was still passed out, it didn't look like he had even known I left. Then again he's had a couple of tiring days.

I shut the door pulled on my bra and underwear, both nude coloring. I grabbed my tooth brush and brushed my teeth, then used some mouth wash. Then I grabbed the blow drier and started drying my hair. The great thing about my hair drier is that I can make it silent so not to wake up anyone. Then when my hair was completely dry I plugged in the straightener and started straightening my hair.

That's the thing about my hair, it's extremely curly, so every time I wash it I have to straighten it. The good thing about that is even though I shower everyday I only wash my hair every other day since it doesn't get oily very fast.

Then as soon as I was done with my hair I pulled on my jeans and shirt then I started in on my makeup. I put on foundation and powder. I learned over the years how to do it so it doesn't look fake or caked on. Then I put on blush, eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. I grabbed my chap stick from the sink and put some of it on.

I sat on the toilet on pulled on my peep-toes. They're completely black from the heels on through the rest of the shoe. Knowing Leon's routine by now I wrote him a note telling him that I was going to be somewhere throughout the White House so just to call me cell when he was ready.

I walked out of my room and headed for the kitchen. It was a little too early for anyone to be ready to eat anything. Walking into the kitchen I saw the cook, Maria, walking around deciding on what she was going to make us for dinner.

"Good morning Maria. How was your evening?" I asked her. Even though I didn't really see much of Maria we were always friendly with one an other.

"Oh good morning Ms. Jessica. My evening was fine. I was home in time to tuck the little ones in for bed. How was your evening Ms. Jessica?" she asked me. See Maria didn't stay all the time she was here to make breakfast then she went home for a little while and then came back for dinner. She was also one of the only people that I told any of my secrets to. She was always trustworthy. I told her my secrets, she told me hers.

"You have to make sure you tell this to no one. What I'm going to tell you stays in this room," when I see her nod I continue," Leon and I slept together last night. And you know that I was a virgin up until then," I tell her.

When I was finished you could she that she was completely shocked about what I just told her. But you could see her face soften at my wide smile.

"Ms. Jessica that's wonderful!" she says softly, "I hope you two are very happy in the future." Then she pulls me into a hug. See Maria has been more of a mother to me than my own mother.

"It's kind of scary though because I've never felt this way with anyone. And I haven't know Leon for very long but I can tell that he's it for me. Remember what you told me when I asked you how you knew your husband was the one. Well that's how I feel about Leon," I tell her. But she only shakes her head and smile, telling me that it was alright to feel that way.

I hear someone clear their throat and for a moment I'm scared that it's my dad. But I relax when I see it's Leon. I send a smile his way as he's walking towards us.

"You didn't call," I told him.

"We've only been back a couple days, but I remember you telling me that as soon as you wake up you go to the kitchen to get something to tide you over until breakfast," he responds while wrapping his arms around me.

"Smart man you've got there Ms. Jessica. Don't let him go," she told me in a stern voice. I just laughed and shook my head telling her that I had no intension of doing that.

So I grabbed an orange while Leon grabbed an apple out of the fridge. I quickly peeled mine so Leon and I could get a start on our day. We ate our food and I grabbed him by the hand and told him that I was going to show him something that I thought he was going to like.

Then once we were in front of the door I opened it and pulled him inside.

"What are you planning on killing me in here?" Leon asks me jokingly. I just shake my head until I remember that he can't see me since we're in the dark.

I walk over to where the lights are telling him to wait a second. I flip the switch and all the lights come on. I look around and see every car I've had since I was sixteen and every car I've built. I've loved cars for as long as I can remember. I think that's part of the reason why my mother and I don't get along. I'm more of my father than anyone. While Ash's like my mother.

Ever since I could walk my dad has been teaching me everything he knew about cars. Then when I got to high school I took auto shop. I passed the damn class with flying colors. There was only two reasons why I even took the class. One I thought that maybe I could learn more and the fact that it was a subject I already knew a lot about.

"Whoa," he whispers looking around. "What is this place?" he asks. And I could have thought of a million different ways to respond to that but I was in a great mood, so I was nice.

"This is every single car I've built or had. I've been building cars ever since I could walk. Most of these are cars I've built from scratch or rebuilt or done some work to make them brand new," I told him while looking around.

"Wow. That's a lot of damn cars," he chuckles. I walk back over to him and pull him to my baby. My '67 chevy impala. Black exterior. Black interior. Hell most of the car's black.

"This is my baby. There are probably only three or four cars in this garage that I actually drive. Hell I just put a stereo in this baby," I told him. These cars are so hard to find now a days. "This was my first car. My dad and I had been working on forever, I thought that he just wanted to build the car for him. But on my sixteenth birthday he gave this baby to me."

"I've always wanted a '67. I've just never had the time to find one and I don't know a damn thing about cars," he told me. I just laughed. There was one thing that I was better at than him.

We stayed in the garage for a little while longer. I was showing him all my cars. Before we left I told him that when we got a long enough break that we could start building him a '67.

We went into the dining room and ate breakfast with the rest of the family. And of course Ashley has to go and blab her big mouth. Saying that Leon and I had sex. Evidently she had seen the glow I have on her friends that have had sex.

Of course that led to a big fight with my mother. Daddy just sat there until the fight got really bad. My mother actually said she didn't want me. That the only reason she gave birth to me was because Daddy was so excited about having a child. If he hadn't found the pregnancy test she would have gotten rid of me and not told him.

I went up to her and smacked her as hard as I could. And that was pretty damn hard. Then I told her I hated her and I hoped she rotted in Hell for the rest of eternity. By that point I had tears just pouring down my face.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could and up the stairs. I collapsed on the bed and after about five minutes I realized Leon and I didn't use any kind of protection. I wasn't on the pill because I didn't need it until now. And Leon hadn't used a condom last night.

"Oh God," I whispered to myself. Then I sat there and thought about it. I've always wanted a child, even though this wasn't really the way I wanted one. As long as it was with Leon then it didn't matter. But I knew not to jump to conclusions. I was going to wait and see if I was late or didn't have my period.

I didn't want to freak Leon out if it was a false alarm. So we'll just have to wait and see. At least we won't have to wait long. My period's supposed to be coming at anytime within the next week or two. It's always the second or third week of the month.

I grabbed my laptop and did some searching. I went to google and search how long after having sex can you tell if you're pregnant. Anywhere between 7-16 days. But most websites say that you should wait until you're sure you've missed your period.

Two weeks. Fourteen days. That's the longest I have to wait. Who knows maybe sooner than that. I grabbed my phone to call my doctor to make an appointment about a week and a half from now. February 16, is when I find out if I'm pregnant or not.

_**Damn. Is pregnant or not? Read and find out. Review! Thanks again to all those that read and all those that review.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	6. The Truth Is Revealed

**My Life After Spain**

Chapter 6 The Truth Is Revealed

Nothing. Two weeks of nothing. Two weeks of wondering whether I should tell Leon or not. Two weeks of him not having a clue as to what's going on in my head. Two weeks of praying that if I was I would be a better mother than my own.

I was getting ready to go to my appointment. Leon was back and training. Since I was still recovering, I some how wound up having more injuries than Leon, I still had an other couple of weeks before I had to go back to work. Now though I don't know if I'll be going back.

I headed to Ash's room to ask her if she wanted to go out with me for a little bit. Since we got back Ash and I haven't really spent much time together. She said she'd love to, and it was a good thing that she was already ready and all she needed to do was put on her shoes.

"So where are we going first?" She asked me when we were in the car. I knew if I didn't tell her now she'd just hear it in the doctor's office.

"I'm late, Ash," I tell her hoping that she'd figure it out. I could tell out of the corner of my eye that she had no idea what I meant.

"What are you late for?" she asked.

"Ash, I might be pregnant," I say loud enough that she could hear me but not loud enough that I was screaming it.

"That's why you've been so quiet lately," she stated more than asked. I nodded.

"That's where we're going first, the doctor's. I haven't told Leon because I didn't want to freak him if it was a false alarm, but I haven't had my period since before we left to find you," I told her. And you could hear how scared I was just by my tone.

Don't get me wrong I want to be a mom but I was scared of how Leon would react.

"Jess you know if you are you're going to have to tell him before you start showing," she says to me.

"I know but I'm scared of how he'll react. We haven't talked about kids at all. Well I guess we have we both said that we wanted them but we never talked about when we wanted them," I told her as we pulled into the parking lot.

We stepped out of the car and walked inside. I was grateful that I was good at dodging the photographers.

"Hi how can I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked me.

"Umm I made an appointment yesterday for a pregnancy test," I told her and she gave me some paper work to fill out telling me that the doctor would be out shortly.

So I filled out what I knew and Ashley helped me with the rest. I gave the lady my paper work and the doctor called my name shortly after that.

"So Ms. Graham you're here for a pregnancy test, correct?" The doctor asked me. I was grateful the doctor was female. And her name is Dr. Husley.

"Yes. Umm my boyfriend and I had sex about two, two and a half weeks ago for the first time. And we didn't realize we used no protection. He actually has no idea that I'm here right now. I didn't want to scare him if it was a false alarm," I told her.

"Ok and what makes you think that you're pregnant?" she asked me.

"I haven't had my period since I left to rescue my sister. And that was was about a month ago," I told her. I knew as soon as she saw Ash and I she recognized us.

"OK well we'll take some blood and a urine sample. We do both here so it's more accurate," she said. So she took my blood and I peed in a cup. It didn't take that long before the results were back. Maybe a little longer than half an hour.

"Well Ms. Graham you are indeed pregnant," Dr. Husley told me. I was excited and nervous and scared all at the same time. She did an ultrasound and after she said I was free to go. She gave me a picture of my baby and some pamphlets with information for me. Then she said that she wanted to see me back here in a month and to make an appointment at the front desk.

So Ash and I left the room and I made an appointment at the front desk. My next appointment was on March 20th. Ashley and I walked to the car. I bet her before she could even say anything.

"I know I'm going to tell him when I see him. He only has to work from 9 to 12 until we're back to normal," I told her looking a the clock and seeing that it was about 1:30 now.

I drove back to the house and we went inside. Ashley hugged me and wished me good luck. I walked up the stairs to my room. Opening the door I see Leon passed out on the bed. I walk over to him and shake him a bit to wake him up.

"Leon, baby. Get up we need to talk," I whisper in his ear. Evidently his subconscious could tell it was serious because he woke right up after that.

"What's wrong?" he asked me with sleep in his voice. I bit my lip not sure how to tell him he was going to be a daddy.

"You know how you said you wanted kids and I said I wanted kids but we never said when we wanted them?" I asked him. I see a smile on his face and I see his nod. I'm sure that smile is from him imagining kids running around calling him Daddy.

"Yea I remember. I told you that I wanted kids with you no matter what anyone said," he said while looking into my eyes.

"Well how would you feel if I told you you were going to be a daddy in about 8 months?" I asked him not sure how he'd react.

"What? Yyyoour pregnant?" He asked with a shocked look on his face. I just nodded with a smile on my face.

"We didn't use protection any of the times we slept together baby," I told him. You could see his smile spread out across his face. He pulled me to him and kissed me with so much love I just about melted.

"I'm gonna be a daddy," he said in amazement. I just laughed.

"Yea and I'm gonna be a mommy," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Well I don't know if this is exactly the best time to ask you this. I was going to wait until tonight but," he said while walking over to the dresser. He pulled open one of his drawer then knelt down in front of me on one knee.

"Will you, Jessica Marie Graham, make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" He opened the box and I was blown away.

There sitting there was a what looked like a three carat diamond ring (Ring in profile) with little diamonds making a pattern on the band. The band was probably white gold.

"Yes. Yes!" I exclaimed. There were tears just pouring down my face. Though these were happy tears. He pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto my left ring finger. I pulled him into a steamy kiss and wouldn't let him pull back.

One thing led to an other and we were making love once again. About two hours later we were just laying in bed talking about the baby.

"You want to see the little one?" I asked him. When I saw him nod I got up pulling on his shirt and walked over to my purse. I grabbed the picture and got back into my spot. I handed the picture to Leon and looked up at him. I saw a small smile on his face.

"What's going on in that head of yours baby?" I asked him.

"Nothing, sweetheart just thinking about how if it's a girl I'm going to have to scare off boys from the moment she comes into the world or if it's a boy we're going to be seeing a lot of girls trying to get together with him," he said to me.

"That's for sure. Then again if it's a girl the guys are going to be too scared you might pull out your shotgun to even come near her," I told him.

"Damn straight," he said in his protective manner. Then we got up and got dressed so we could head down to get something to eat.

I decided just to go down in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top with one of Leon's zippy hoddies. He pulled on the same except he had on a wife beater.

When we got into the kitchen I grabbed an apple and some chocolate sauce. And damn it was good. I sat on the counter and Leon and I just spend the rest of the afternoon in the kitchen and just walking around. I showed him all of my old hiding places. I hid in those places when my mother went looking for me.

_**Ok. I'm note sure how good this chapter sounds. But here it is. Hope you guys like and review.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	7. One Year Later

_**Ok guys this is going to be the last chapter for My Life After Spain. I love this story don't get me wrong but I want to move onto other stories and there's not really much to type other than the wedding and the birth. So I'm sad to say it but this is going to be the last chapter.**_

**My Life After Spain**

Chapter 7 One Year Later

One year. It's been one year since I found out I was pregnant and Leon proposed to me. My mother wasn't happy about it at all. She wanted me to get rid of the baby but since it was my baby and I was over 18 she had no right to tell me what to do.

About nine months later Leon and I had a baby girl named Alice Marie Kennedy. Alice in memory of his sister, Marie is my middle name, and Kennedy of course for her daddy. She's about three months old and is completely spoiled by everyone, but my mother.

Daddy and her got a divorce not long after she told me that she would have terminated me had Daddy not found out. So Daddy kicked her out of the White House and she didn't get a penny of his money.

Alice has her daddy's sandy blond hair but she's got my eyes. Everyone says that she's a mix between Leon and I in every way possible. And I can see that. Her psychical features are split and her personality is split between us as well.

Anyway today is the day that I officially become Mrs. Leon S. Kennedy. Over the last year Leon and I have become even closer than ever. Our nightmares have disappeared for the most part. Every once and a while one of us will have a nightmare but it doesn't happen very often any more.

I'm standing in front of the mirror in my wedding dress and it's absolutely perfect. Obviously it's white, it's a mermaid style dress with a red ribbon tied around the waist going off to the side. It just flares out at the bottom.

My hairs curled and part of it is pinned up away from my face. My makeup is simple, some mascara, eye shadow, foundation, powder, blush and red lipstick.

My nails are also red. While my shoes are black. There's a strap going across my toes and wrapping around my ankle. In between the two are fake rubies latched together making a chain.

"Jessica you look beautiful," I turn around to see my daddy. I can tell he's not ready to let me go yet. But he knows that Leon will take care of me and Alice.

"You ready?" he asked me. I nod and I lope my arm through his. Ashley walked through the doors arm and arm with Nathaniel. Then I heard my cue. The doors opened and Daddy and I started down the isle.

I couldn't help the tears running down my face. I looked over and saw Leon's mother with Alice in her lap.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" I heard the paster ask. And that was all I heard before I zoned out. I did say my vows though that I did without someone having to pull me out of la-la land.

"You may now kiss the bride," I heard the paster say. Then I felt Leon's lips on mine. I was officially Mrs. Leon S. Kennedy.

We went to the reception and danced and ate cake and just had fun. When it came time to through the bouquet I was sure Daddy was going to have a heart attack. Ashley had caught the bouquet. And Nathaniel caught the garter. Now Nathaniel wasn't much older than Leon and myself. Maybe in his early thirties if that.

He worked his way up the chain fast. I knew Daddy was going to have a heart attack. Both his daughter falling for his government agents. That will sure make head lines.

Even though I was a mother that didn't mean I was to stop going out on missions with Leon. When we were gone either Ashley or Daddy would watched her.

We left a couple hours later. We were going to Paris for our honeymoon. Poor Leon didn't know a word of French. He's lucky he married someone who could speak more than one language.

We got in the limo and we were on our way to the airport.

**The perfect beginning to a perfect ending.**

_**Tears. The last chapter. I know it's shorter than most but that was all that really needed to be said. I hope you guys have enjoyed and I hope you'll read and review to my up coming stories.**_

_**Lots Of Love**_


End file.
